Humans' efforts for protecting tangible/intangible property or possessions have continuously developed, and the range of security has been diversified.
Security coverage, which has been limited to a safe provided in homes or offices to keep valuables therein, prevention of computer hacking, a guard or escort for personal safety to protect security of celebrities or public figures, or the like, has expanded to on-site monitoring closed circuit TV, an access control system, a burglar alarm system, a stolen vehicle tracking system, and even a fence security system for protecting important facilities.
A positioning service of members using a mobile communication terminal used for an emergency reaction service includes a GPS (global positioning system) scheme, a GPSOne scheme provided by mobile carriers, and the like, and recently, DGPS (differential GPS), a scheme of obtaining more accurate location by correcting factors causing an error by using reference point coordinates which are already known as a relative positioning type of GPS measurement scheme and maximally reducing an error is about to be commercialized.
Currently provided mobile security services employ a method allowing a subscriber having an emergency to press a particular emergency rescue button configured in a terminal or directly make a call to a guardian or a security company to inform them about the emergency.
However, in the case of such a security service, the emergency rescue buttons is required to be configured in the mobile terminal itself, and here, there is not much demand for such a functional mobile terminal, making it difficult for manufacturers to positively manufacture the mobile terminals, and in line with the recent trend of considering design very highly, popularization of functional mobile terminals is hardly anticipated.
In addition, in order for a user to inform someone about an emergency through a call, the user should select a person to receive his or her call with a call button, and such manipulation is substantially impossible in an emergency.